


My Command is Your Wish

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: ADCON [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. DiNozzo. Please, come inside. I think you'll find the arrangements I've made for you to be to your satisfaction." Hot sex with a guy who wanted to be watched, or at least didn't mind a hell of a lot, fucking Tony. Tony all over the world wide Web, streaming</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Command is Your Wish

He'd been watching the website off and on for months

There were a lot of things in the world that Tony DiNozzo found hot, but the idea of doing what those people were doing, letting other people watch, having them _see_....

That was really something.

He'd told McGee and Ziva that it was a throwaway weekend in Vegas with the boys. They'd poked at him, suggested (for not the first or last time, he was pretty sure) that he was getting too old for that kind of thing, and then washed their hands of him. Abby had given him a funny little smile, and Gibbs.

Well. Gibbs.

Gibbs had given him that look that cut right down to his soul, like he knew exactly what he was up to and why, and then he'd shrugged and signed the leave form and wished him well. So. He'd bought the ticket, caught the flight from D.C. into Vegas, and Bob's your uncle. Or apparently a very hot woman by the name of Lady Heather, who definitely made his pulse pick up. Not to mention a few other places. To start with, she was wearing what Tony wanted to call stripper clothing. Or maybe hooker clothing, though he had a feeling that if he told her as much, she'd lean back and punch him full force in the mouth, closed fist. Something about her smile promised it.

"Welcome to my Dominion."

Wowza. "Yeah, I'd say...." The sounds were very interesting. Possibly even terrifying, because Tony wasn't all about whips and chains. Okay, whips anyway.

Much.

"Glad to be here."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. DiNozzo. Please, come inside. I think you'll find the arrangements I've made for you to be to your satisfaction." Hot sex with a guy who wanted to be watched, or at least didn't mind a hell of a lot, fucking Tony. Tony all over the world wide Web, streaming.

One of the first times he'd watched, there'd been a tall skinny guy in bondage, all silk ropes, getting teased and finally fucked, feather mask firmly in place, and he'd known then. Known that very second that he had to have that, that he needed it like air. He'd spent months jerking off over similar scenarios until he'd finally given in, and made the call. "That's fantastic, I've been watching for...."

"Yes." She interrupted him calmly. "I know. And I know which scenes you like best."

"Good." His nerves were up a little, or maybe even a lot, but what the hell. "That's. That's great."

"Masks are a must, of course, and I selected you a suitable partner." The partner, he knew, wasn't prostitution. It was free, because for every guy who wanted to be fucked and watched, there was someone who wanted to do it on top. She was probably charging them both a fantastic premium, Tony decided.

It was fantastic business sense, and just that thought made him grin. "I can't wait."

"Good. He will be masked as well. Would you like refreshment...?" She was waiting for him, lingering beautifully by the door. There was no denying he'd tap that, if not for the fact that she would probably be the scariest fuck of his life. He'd probably have dirty fantasies about her and Abby until the day he died.

"That would be great. It was a long trip." Not as long as the places he went for work, but still.

"Please, follow me." She gestured him to follow her up the stairs and oh yeah, he could do that. He could walk up behind her swaying ass and get sort of mentally together. It wasn't all that hard, moving into the kind of head space he needed to be in, because he'd been watching for so long, and he just... he wanted.... "Please have a seat here. Anna will bring you coffee and refreshments. Your session will begin within the hour."

So, he was probably going to need to get naked while he enjoyed his coffee. Still, undressing didn't take that long, putting on a mask didn't take that long. Instead, he looked around, peered into the nooks and crannies, and nearly jumped out of his skin when the door opened again.

"Sir." She settled the tray on a side table. The motion set the chain between her nipple clamps swinging, and Tony had to admit that this place was like a dream come true. "Your refreshments. Lady Heather requests that you send your clothing with me."

"Are you going to hang around and wait, or...?" Tony shrugged out of his suit jacket as a start.

Yeah. That quirked eyebrow was a statement in and of itself, and so he tugged off his tie and went to work on his shirt. There was no obvious interest in his manly self, and that was a little disappointing, but probably not that unexpected, he guessed. The only time he paused a little was when he stripped off his pants and boxers, because... well. Being naked on the world wide web? Exhilarating thought. Being naked walking down a hallway? A little more personal.

He cleared his throat when he handed her the last of his things. "So, um...."

"Lady Heather will come for you when it's time. Please remain here until then." Yeah. Anna looked fantastic, and Tony wished she'd stay. Not for the right reasons, though, because mostly he was getting a little nervous.

Now it was just waiting, and Tony was bad at waiting when it wasn't for a stakeout or a case. Heck, he was just... bad at waiting even then, if he thought about it because eventually he had to act, he had to _interact_. Waiting was driving him nuts, and he still had another half an hour to go. He wasn't sure he'd manage to make it that long without bouncing off the walls.

He snacked a little, just a little, wandering, staring at the walls before he sat down and really, really started to let it seep in that yeah, he was going through with it, he was finally going to give in and be watched, be fucked live on webcam.

It was kind of freaking him out a little. Okay, revise that, maybe a lot, because what the hell had he been thinking? He'd bet Abby knew. She wouldn't have given him that look if she hadn't, right? So it was definitely a bad idea, and panic was starting to tighten him up when the door opened unexpectedly, making him startle a little.

Lady Heather looked beautiful, serene in a way that he envied. "Come with me."

"Come with you?" That wasn't his voice squeaking like that. Couldn't be, could it?

"Yes, Mr. DiNozzo. Follow me." She lingered in the doorway, half turning again to leave already. No time to waste, then. "And don't forget your mask."

His mask. Crap, crap, he'd taken it off for a few minutes. A quick grab and he had it, fumbled it on so that he could see out of it. A glimpse of himself in a mirror as they passed into the hall made him catch his breath a little, because he didn't look anything like himself. No, he looked exotic, like someone else, and he felt that pounding pulse start to level out, become something more like what he'd expected out of this.

No one was going to know it was him, so his few strands of fear drifted off to tension, to eagerness, while he walked with her. "You will, of course, be able to stop at any time. If you so desire."

"Right. Right, um. Green, yellow, red or...?" He didn't think he'd want to stop. He wasn't sure he'd know how, and walking along barefoot, cock bobbing, wasn't helping. Every time he passed someone, his spine got a little straighter, just so that they could see.

If his spine got any straighter, it was going to snap. "Something you believe you're not likely to shout out without thinking about it first."

His first thought was immediate, and completely wrong. It wouldn't take long for people to figure it out, if instead of green for go, it devolved into Green, Boss, Jethro. Okay, he could admit to himself that he had a problem at least. He didn't have to be shown it through viral video that might get him fired. "I think I can remember those."

"All right." All right, yes, and he sounded so confident in his own ears and her voice just crushed that feeling like she'd just stomped on his balls with her stilettos. "I will make your partner aware."

Yeah. Okay. "Um...." He licked his lips as they came to a door, and she paused. "So. Starting now?'

"Starting now. People like to watch from beginning to end, after all."

She didn't really have to say that, because he knew. He did, he'd been one of the ones watching, after all, it was just that the panic was welling up in him again. Seriously, was he crazy? He must be, but when she turned the knob and pulled the door out, gesturing for him to step inside, he did it without flinching. Somehow.

Somehow. There was a man already there, masked and sitting on a bench, and there was a table in the middle of the room. covered in leather or pleather or vinyl, or something that was easy to wipe down, Tony guessed. It made his heart skip a beat, and then speed up.

He swallowed hard and stepped inside, unsurprised when a hand gesture made it very clear where he was wanted and how. Two more steps and he managed to drop to his knees as gracefully as he possibly could, looking upwards to see when he probably should have been looking down. It didn't matter, because the guy's dick caught his attention, and wow. That was... really quite nice, all things considered. A little thick, good length, and most importantly as far as Tony was concerned, well groomed around it, not find the treasure in the birds nest, which he always found sort of detracting when it came to cocksucking, and then there were hands at the back of his head.

Win.

Total win, because he opened his mouth and took it in, clean and just a little salty, and the idea that hundreds of people were probably watching him suck some anonymous guy's cock made his own dick jump a little with the force of the thought. Yeah, just like that, and the vaguely dirty hint of a fantasy sprang up in the back of his mind, where he knew whose cock he was sucking and loved every minute of it.

It wasn't going to happen, but that was what fantasies were.

As it was, the reality was pretty good, firm hands on the back of his head, just guiding, pushing a little, while he tried to see just how much he could suck down.

Most people knew one thing for certain, and that was the fact that Tony was greedy. He liked partying with his frat brothers and he loved women, plural. What most of them hadn't ever figured out was that he liked cock just as much as he loved breasts, and he was damn good at sucking it. The hands were a nice touch, but he moved at will, sucking in deep and pulling back to pay close attention to the head, tongue teasing across the head now and then, caressing down the underside more steadily.

Yeah, for a start it was nice, even if he wanted a little firmer hand, and he needed to stop giving himself performance anxiety before it happened. He just needed to close his eyes and get into the head space, and was that a smack on the back of his head?

So much for closing his eyes. That was an ingrained reaction, flinching, and then looking for Gibbs. Instead, he looked up and pulled back, licking his lips as the cock slid from between his lips. "Yes?" His voice was hoarse, barely a whisper.

He gestured with his thumb over towards the table. And he was sliding a hand down to his shoulder to help pull him to his feet. Tony took it, his knees popping as he stood, his lips sensitive and a little numb. The silence was a little much for him, but he took direction pretty well from hands and indication. After all, he'd been reading Gibbs for years.

A hand on his hip led him in turning, and he moved, going to lean over it. He wasn't all that surprised when the masked man (and yeah, his mind went to several very bad places right there) moved around to slip a strap over his right hand.

He wasn't too surprised when his left hand was strapped, too, and he just wanted a few words, something, noise, except his ass was perfectly positioned right on the edge of the table. Just right, and when the man pushed his feet wide apart, Tony gasped, head jerking up. The camera, wherever it was, couldn't be made out, and he gave up looking for it, instead turning his head and finally finding a mirror.

Oh. He could watch himself and show the world, and that mirror was probably the camera, it was where he would've put it, and fuck, fingers sliding down the line of his spine, the man behind him exhaling shakily. Yes, yes, just like that, exactly like that, and he watched a thumb slip slowly into the crease of his ass. It made him moan, lips swollen and stained from sucking the cock that was going to split him open in front of the watching world.

Dear God.

Yes.

The man leaned back, fumbled for a moment, groped for something under the table. Lube, and then it was spread over two fingers and Tony lowered his head, wanting to feel it before he saw it.

It was thick, stretching him too much too fast, and God. God, he loved it, unable to bite back the groan that pooled up from his belly to well thick in his mouth, a sound at least equal to that touch. He imagined the fingers shaking in him and slitted open his eyes for just a moment, just so that he could see. Watch himself, pressing into the table, and those fingers pressing into him.

Watch the man fingering his ass staring down at what he was doing ad Tony wished he could see his face. There was just something about the motion, about the tilt of his head, the intensity of the callused fingers pressing into him until it touched, just right, so deep, and he yelled, pushing back to get more of it, more of that touch. God, yes, and the straps around his wrists wouldn't let him get any closer, making him moan fitfully again, struggle manfully for all the people watching him at home, stripping their cocks with slow, sure strokes, fingers teasing against clits, yes. The whole world was getting off with him, and it was so. So. Good.

It wasn't even the main event, and all he could think about was what was coming, about the man's impressive looking dick in his ass. He glanced up at the mirror, to see what the rest of the world was seeing, let his eyes drift over the man's stomach, his chest, and felt his fingers pull out.

He wanted to beg for his dick. Wanted to push back and meet it when it came in, and knew he wouldn't be able to do as much. At least the mirror would show it, and the price of the service included a disc so that he could watch it later. Tony licked his lips and let out a shuddering sigh, letting his gaze linger over the man, the way he was stroking lube over his cock.

The weird rippled mark on his stomach that caught Tony's eye before it skimmed back to his dick and the strong fingers stroking.

"Tell me you want it."

He nearly came on the table, then and there. It didn't _sound_ quite right, but... that scar. He'd seen that scar, he was sure of it. Or maybe he was just so horny that his fantasy was taking over what he was seeing, so he let his eyes droop almost closed. "I want it. God, I... please just, would you fuck me already?"

"Not really a hardship." He slapped Tony's ass with the meat of his palm, then he could feel fingers spreading his ass cheeks. The familiar smack made him clench his eyes shut entirely because it couldn't be. It wasn't, and wanting it wouldn't make it so. Still, he could wish it was and feel it and imagine, and focus more on the fact that the whole world was staring at him when he finally felt the pressure of cockhead against his ass.

"God, yes." He blurted it out, grateful, stupidly thankful for the feel of it, and he moaned trying to push back, squirming for more of it, and thinking, thinking.... It was all he could not to say the word, the one word that would damn him entirely. "Yes!" Noise, and the release of it, because Tony wasn't quiet and it felt good to let go, while he finally got back a little further, got the man to stop inching his cock in slowly and just shove in. "Fuck!" Fuck. Fuck, fuck, that was good, the stretch of it deep and hard. He couldn't help the constant chant of it, because fuck. Fuck, it was good, and the idea of.... Yes.

Yes. Yes. Yes. The feeling of being pressed hard against the table, of being stretched out, a pounding slow fuck that almost matched his chanting demands. Watching it through slitted lashes, imagining the people watching him, knowing how many of them there probably were, made him want his hands free. He wanted to reach down, touch his own prick, get off. He was full, God, yes, fuck, yes, and begging for it, cursing when it didn't come fast enough to suit him, that felt just as good as the fucking.

The guy kept to his own pace, and it was hard and firm and hot, so fucking hot, but it wasn't Tony's pace and he wanted to goad the guy on, wanted to twist and dig a heel into his leg, something for more, other than just his voice. His feet were too wide apart for much, though, and his hands didn't slip free, no matter how hard he tugged. He supposed he just couldn't help it when he hissed, "Please, Boss. Please!"

"Damn." Damn, yes, damn was fine by Tony because the hands on his ass dug in and he started to batter harder at his ass. Hard enough to be just what he wanted, yes, and he couldn't help moaning, trying to push himself back enough to get a little more, a little deeper. He was sweating, shuddering with the pleasure of it.

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck." And everyone, so many people, were watching him, seeing him, yes. Yes, yes, yes, and he couldn't stop squirming, pushing himself hard against the table, and it was almost enough. Almost.

Almost, right until he had a hand wrapped around his cock, squeezing around him tightly. That was it, that was all he needed, that extra friction. His entire body seemed to lock up with the force of his orgasm, leaving him shuddering desperately and wanting to touch himself, wanting to touch his partner, at least as much as he could think about anything except oh. God. Coming, and coming, and it was just as good as he had thought it would be.

He was sure the camera was still on when he felt the man start to pull out of him, a hand resting on the curve of his ass. Tony kept his eyes shut, sighing with tired relief. That had been frankly amazing, and okay. Maybe he'd called the guy Boss, but that wasn't so bad. Right?

"Thanks," he murmured, shifting a bit uncomfortably because of the pool of jizz underneath him.

He made some gesture at the wall. "Don't think anything about it."

"Mmmm. Yeah." Yes, and that hand sidled down his thigh, stroking for a moment and making him wish they could do it again.

"Was it what you were looking for?" Yes. Yes it was, or at least close enough to it. Lacking Gibbs, in any case.

He hummed in agreement, unsurprised when the man pulled away from him, reaching to let loose his hands. "Close." As close as he was going to get, at any rate.

He could almost feel a mouth near his ear, and he exhaled at the closeness. "Don't party too hard before you catch the flight back to DC."

Yeah. Yeah, that was the honest truth, because Gibbs would totally know if he did. Somehow, and he didn't wonder how the other man knew from where he'd come until after he'd stepped away and shut the door behind him.

Huh.

* * *

Going forward in time was never all that bad. It was going backwards that whipped his ass, every time. He'd gotten a little more accustomed to it over the years, but he was still tired.

He'd had three cups of coffee, and kind of sort of wanted someone to keel over just so he'd have work to do to keep himself awake aside from filing shit. The thing with the coffee on a slow day was that he ended up with a jittery leg and too much energy while his eyes wanted to stutter shut anyway. And Gibbs was lurking into view around the corner.

Any second now, he'd get a firm smack at the back of his head, a fact that made him squirm just a bit in his seat, because... yeah.

Yeah.

He'd waited until he was home to watch the DVD he'd been handed once he was dressed and on his way out of the door. It had been just as delicious as he'd thought it would be, the number of viewers popping up in red in the bottom right hand corner. His plea of Boss hadn't been picked up by the mikes, at least not coherently. Tony figured he should be grateful for that small favor.

But that DVD was definitely going to be on his favorite memories list, for a long long time, Tony decided. He'd have to go back again in a year, try it, try something else. Try anything, as long as people were looking at him.

"DiNozzo!"

"Yes, Boss!" Standing up was just an automatic reaction -- getting ready for whatever came next.

He caught the keys Gibbs threw at him out of reaction. "You're driving. We've got a body dump in the river."

Huh. Just huh, because Gibbs only gave him the keys when he was in one hell of a good mood. "Yes, Boss! Thank you, Boss!"

"Snatch up," Ziva muttered darkly.

McGee's answer was prim by comparison. "Ah. That's suck-up, Ziva."

"No, I think he's a snatch up," Ziva countered, picking up her gear bag, and yeah, it was going to be a long drive, but. He was already winning for the day, and heard McGee answering her, probably with something snide.

"DiNozzo, I want a word with you first."

Tony blinked, paused with one hand in his desk drawer. "Sure thing, Boss." Ziva and McGee were both looking at him, curious, but they made their way towards the stairs instead of the elevator. He snagged a pack of crackers out of the drawer and a bottle of water, then followed Gibbs towards the elevator.

There was no way that his anticipation wasn't running high by the time he stepped in with Gibbs, and the elevator moved a whole four feet before Gibbs smacked the button.

"If you ever take a risk like that again, Tony, I will have your head."

No way. No way did he know, but Gibbs was in his face, and his cock was paying attention to that in ways that he'd always figured would get him killed Tony gulped. "I'm sorry, Boss?"

"No, you're not. You weren't sorry then, either. Don't ever go to strangers for that again, do you understand?"

Shit. Shit, because Gibbs _knew_ , and he swallowed again, hard. "Yes, Boss. Whatever you say, Boss." Knew, because.... "So next time, I'll just come straight to you?"

"You're damn right that's what you'll do." And it wasn't even coy or playful, because Gibbs was still righteously pissed off at him.

"Yes, Boss. Whatever you say, Boss."

And oh.

Oh.

They'd been wearing masks and he'd been face first over a table two days ago. He hadn't been slammed against the wall and kissed like that since... well. Maybe not ever.

He could definitely add it to his 'things he needed to do' list.


End file.
